oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Mining training
Ore Table Quests for Mining Experience *Doric's Quest: 1300 XP *Plague City: 2425 XP *The Giant Dwarf: 2500 XP *The Lost Tribe: 3000 XP *The Digsite: 15,300 XP Mining for experience To gain the maximum amount of experience in Mining players must drop the ores they mine, referred to as "powermining" or "dropmining". Using Mouse keys is recommended to drop ores the fastest. Getting OSBuddy offers a fast and easy way to use Mouse Keys,when enabled all that needs to be done is to quicly press the "2" and "5" keys on the numpad to empty out your inventory. Levels 1-15 – Copper Ore / Tin Ore From level 1 to 15 players should mine copper or tin. This can be done anywhere, though the Lumbridge Swamp mining site is debatably the easiest, due to its relative lack of players and it's collection of only Copper and Tin rocks. Players should consider mining 14 Copper and 14 Tin whilst wielding their pickaxe, and banking these ores for future use in training Smithing. Another option is to mine clay (south-west Varrock Mine, but beware of the mugger if your combat level is less than 18. West Varrock bank is reasonably close to these clay rocks, and you can use the clay to train your crafting. A third option (requires the completion of Rune Mysteries quest) is to mine rune essence. East Varrock bank and Aubury (to teleport to the rune essence mine) are a good combination to use for mining rune essence. Levels 15-45 – Iron Ore From levels 15 to 30 players should mine iron at a location which has three Iron ores in a triangle, allowing the player to mine all three rocks without moving. There are five such locations: the Legends' Guild mining site, the Piscatoris mining site, the East Ardougne mining site, the Al Kharid Mine, and also the Resource Area in 51 wild. After The Lost Tribe and unlocking the bank chest at Lumbridge cellar, which requires the first subquest of Recipe for Disaster, players can mine Iron ores in the Dorgeshuun mines and bank at Lumbridge cellar. This is probably the fastest way to collect iron ores and it's never crowded, but a light-source is required. Above level 60 the upper limit experience per hour rate is just over 50,000. Levels 45-80/99 – Coal / Ore Veins - Motherlode Mine From levels 30 to 80 players should train Mining on ore veins within the Motherlode Mine. Unlike the other methods, you receive both good experience per hour and money here. The presence of a bank chest allows you to bank the ores you receive. To maximize experience and profit per hour, plan a route to follow. Mining the pay dirt randomly can tax both your run energy and your concentration, and can therefore lead to demotivation and loss of potential experience and profit. Some of the most popular routes include the loops in the south-east corner and the north-west corner. Completing the Falador medium diary grants the player access to a shortcut within the motherlode mine. You can increase your chance of recieving higher level ores by completing the Falador hard tasks and further by completing the elite diary. This method of training is used the most to get to 99 Mining, mainly because it is not as click-intensive as mining granite, and usually makes a lot of profit, whereas mining granite makes no profit at all and is extremely click-intensive. Levels 80-99 – Granite From level 80 Mining onwards the fastest experience is gained while powermining Granite at the Quarry. Mining for money Mining can be a great skill, but it can also be boring. Though it can be dull and time consuming, it can be very profitable if you concentrate. The new minigame Motherlode Mine can be VERY profitable, and very good xp. It is suggested to mine at motherlode mine as soon as you get 30 mining until at least 85. At 85 you can mine rune rocks or stay at motherlode mine. Levels 1-20 – Copper Ore / Tin Ore / Clay Mining is an easy skill to begin with. From 1-20, you have 2 choices. #Mine Tin & Copper for bronze bars. #Mine Clay to make soft clay. (Located outside of Barbarian Village). Clay is used for construction, and making teleport tabs. While Tin & Copper is used for smithing, if you plan on smithing bronze bars is the way to go. After level 20, you can get a better pickaxe. It would be best to do so, because there may be some competitors, as well as increasing efficiency. Levels 20-45 – Iron Ore As said before, there will be some competitors. You will start mining Iron Ore. After level 41, you can get a Rune Pickaxe, being the best in the game besides dragon. It will increase mining speed significantly, so it would be best to buy it when you can. Al Kharid might be a viable place to mine iron, due to its three rocks in the northern part of the mine, the downside is that its often crowded and is quite far from bank. Another place is in Keldagrim, which is closer to bank and is far from crowded. You can feel free to mine at Varrock, but people will be there constantly. Keep mining Iron Ores until 45, make sure to keep these ores. Levels 45-60 – Coal Now that you have your Rune Pickaxe, you will be mining coal these levels. The best place to go would be the Coal Mining Carts. There are level 27 bats here, so you will need to be careful if you are a lower level. The standard amount of coal you can put into the cart is 120, however this amount increases up to 140, 240, and 308 coal with the completion of the respective Easy, Medium, and Hard level Kandarin Diary. With the completion of the Elite diary however, the first 200 coal will be deposited directly to your bank. Once you get your inventory full, use the coal on the nearby coal truck, and fill it. Just run to the trucks, take out some coal, run to the bank and deposit, repeat. You can use those coal to make steel bars with the iron ore, and make cannon balls. (Requires the Dwarf Cannon quest completed, extremely easy to do). If you have completed The Grand Tree you can enter the grand tree mine which has a bank reasonably close by and an assortment of ores. Ores including 9 Clay, 8 Iron, 4 Silver, 11 Coal, 4 Gold, 4 Mithril, 3 Adamant rocks spread throughout. Levels 60-85 – Mithril Ore / Adamantite Ore Here's where a little more money comes in. From 60-70, you will mine Mithril Ore. There aren't very many spots, but the best one would be the Mining Guild, or the Lumbridge Swamp Mine. A good method of money making while training Mining, Smithing, and Magic simultaneously (requires level 43 for Superheat Item), is to bring a lava or fire staff and Nature runes to the Mining Guild, and mine and smelt your Mithril bars on the spot. This can be a more relaxing way of training than other methods, as you do not need to bank as often and is a much less crowded area, compared to the Motherload Mine for example. You'll receive about 7,280 experience per trip using this method. Alternatively, you could mine and bank the same ores, using half as much coal and go to the Blast Furnace for increased profit. After you get through to level 70, you will begin mining Adamantite ore. These are hard to come by, luckily there is a spot where there are 3 Adamantite Ores. That would be the Falador Underground mine, note there are scorpions here, and a King Scorpion, so it will be dangerous for lower levels. You may do anything with those ores obtained, you may even sell them as a raw material. Levels 85-99 – Runite Ore At level 85 players can mine runite ore. This is usually the most profitable method of mining. The best place in which to mine runite ore is underneath the Heroes' Guild. Two runite rocks are located here. In order to access the Heroes' Guild, players must have completed Heroes Quest.